Ancient Mochadian
Ancient Mochadian (Mokade n in Native) was the primary language of Mochadians, before they switched to modern Mochadian. It was a simplified form of English, and has 28 letters. The ten most common letters in order are: S,T,L,N,M,R,E,O,K, and Σ. The Mochadian language makes great use of the macron and the umlaut. The language was developed by King Mochadius when the Mochadian Empire was formed, and had been edited several times over the millennia to suit the needs of the Mochadian people. The Language itself was heavily influenced by English and partially influenced by French and Latin. Letters Standard keyboard layout usually called "URg ka": Words Verbs Verbs are actions. #Abolish: bälīsh #Attack: tāk #Banish: Bānīsh #Battle: Bātl #Become: Bek m #Believe: Belev #Blow: Blo #Carry: Kεre #Could: Kůd #Do: Dü #Don't: Don't #Draw: Drä #Drink: Drenk #Eat: Et #Get: Gεt #Had: Hād #Have: Hāv #Hide: Hid #Is: īs #Kill: Kεl #Like: Lik #Make: Mak #Move: Müv #Not: Nät #Retreat: Rεtret #Run: R n #See: Se #Start: Stärt #Stare: Star #Swing: Süeng #Thank: Thank #Think: Thenk #Throw: Thro #Watch: Üätsh #Write: Rit Adverbs It is any word that modifies any part of speech other than a noun. #Extremely: Σkstremle #No: No #Please: Ples #Really: Rīle #Slightly: Slitle #So: So #Very: Vεre #Yes: Eεs Adjectives Adjectives describe nouns. #Angry: Angre #Bad: Bād #Big: Bεg #Dead: Dεd #First: F st #Free: Fre #Good: Gůd #Great: Grat #Happy: Hāp #Last: Lāst #Long: Läng #New: Nü #Nice: Nis #Nuclear: Nükle #Okay: Ok #Sad: Sād #Sharp: Shärp #Smart: Smärt #Tall: Täl #Terran: Tεrεn #Wide: Üid Colors #'Red': Rεd #'Vermillion': V mīle n #'Orange': Orεng #'Amber': Āmb #'Yellow': Eεlo #'Chartreuse': Shärtrüs #'Green': Gren #'Teal': Tel #'Blue': Blü #'Indigo': Īndīgo #'P ple': P pl #'Rose': Ros #'Black': Blāk #'Grey': Gra #'White': Üit #'Pink': Penk #'Brown': Brāün Nouns Nouns are a person, place, thing, or idea. #Aether: Ath #Air: A #Airship: A shīp #Aluminum: lümīn m #Animal: Ānīmůl #Anger: Ang #Apple: Āpl #Asteroid: Āst öd #Astronomy: stränome #Axe: Āks #Battleship: Bātlshīp #Biology: Biäloge #Boat: Bot #Boiler: Böl #Bomb: Bämb #Book: Bük #Bronze: Bräns #Cactus: Kākt s #Cage: Kag #Carbon: Kärb n #Cargo: Kärgo #Castle: Kāstl #Chromium: Krome m #Coal: Kol #Copper: Käp #Coral: Kor l #Crisis: Krisīs #Desert: Dεs t #Deisel: Desl #Diamond: Dim nd #Earth: URth (Formal & Casual) UR♄ (Archaic) #Element: Σlεmεnt #Ether: Σth #Fire: Fir #Food: Füd #Forest: Forεst #Freight: Frat #Gasoline: Gāsolen #Geology: Geäloge #Glad: Glād #Gold: Gold #Grass: Gras #Grassland: Graslānd #Guess: Gεs #Hash: Hāsh #Help: Hεlp #Hello: Hεlo #I: I #Idea: Ide #Impressive: Īmprεsīv #Iron: I n #Jungle: G ngl #Justice: G stīs #Leaf: Lef #Liberty: Līb t #Life: Lif #Library: Librare #Locomotive: Lokomotīv #Machine: M shen #Manganese:Mang nes #Me: Me #Meteor: Meteor #Meteorite: Meteorit #Meteoroid: Meteoröd #Mathematics: Māthεmātīks #Mechanism: Mεkεnīsm #Merc y: M k e #Mine: Min #Neck: Nεk #News: Nüs #Nitrogen: Nitrogīn #Ocean: Oshīn #Oil: Öl #Oxide: Äcksid #Oxygen: Äcksīgīn #Person: P s n #Petroleum: Pεtrole m #Pickaxe: Pīckāks #Place: Plas #Plant: Plānt #Platinum: Plātin m #Plutonium: Plütone m #Prison: Prεs n #Shrine; Shrin #Silver: Sīlv #Soup: Süp #Spear: Sper #Staff: Stāf #Star: Stär #Starcruiser: Stärkrüs #Steel: Stel #Stone: Ston #Submarine: S bm ren #Sword: Sord #Symmetry: Sεmεtre #System: Sīstεm #Taiga: Tag #Teeth: Teth #Temple: Tεmpl #Test: Tεst #Thing: Theng #Time:Tim #Tin: Tīn #Tooth: Tüth #Train: Tran #Tree: Tre #Tundra: T ndr #Umlauts: Ümläts #Underscore: UHnd skor #Uranium: E ane m #Vanadium: Vānade m #Vehicle: Veīkl #Water: Üat #Wiki: Üīke #Wood: Üůd #You: U #Zepplin: Sεplīn #-ology: -äloge Proper Nouns #Adobe Systems Incorporated: dob Sīstεms Īncorporatεd #Deutschland: Dötshlänt #Frontline: Fr ntlin #Golden Flame Zero: Goldεn Flam Sero #Google: Gügl #Jupiter: Jüpīt #Mars: Märs #Maytrainia: Matrane #Microsoft: Mikrosäft #Minecraft: Minkrāft #Mocha: Mok #Mocha City: Mok Sīt #Mochadia: Mokade #Mochite: Mokit (formal) Mäkit (casual) #Mocoa ___: Moko ___ #Neptune: Nεptün #Pandaboy2: Pānd bö2 #Sat n: Sāt n #Sol: Sol #Terra: Tεr #Uranus: E an s #Venus: Ven s Polygons #Trigon: Trigän :#Equilateral: Eküīlāt l :#Isoceles: Isäsīles :#Scalene: Skalen :#Obtuse: btüs :#Acute: kut :#Right: Rit :#Oblique: Oblek #Tetragon: Tεtr gän :#Square: Sküar :#Rectangle: Rεktangl :#Trapezium: Trāpεse m :#Trapezoid: Trāpεsoed :#Rhombus: Rämb s :#Parallelogram: Parolεlogrām :#Kite: Kit #Pentagon: Pεnt gän #Hexagon: Hεks gän #Heptagon: Hεpt gän #Octagon: Äktogän #Ennagon: Σn gän #Decagon: Dεk gän #Circle: S kl :#Ellipse: Elīps :#Oval: Ov l :#Annulus: Ānul s Polyhedra #Cube: Kub #Prism: Prīsm #Antiprism: Āntiprīsm #Pyramid: Per mīd #Star: Stär #Cone: Kon #Cylinder: Sīlīnd #Sphere: Sfer #Ellipsoid: Elīpsoed #Torus: Tor s Numbers #Zero: Sero #One: Ü n #Two: Tü #Three: Thre #Fo : For #Five: Fiv #Six: Sīks #Seven: Sεvεn #Eight: At #Nine: Nin #Ten: Tεn #Eleven: Elεvεn #Twelve: Tüεlv #Thirteen: Th ten #Fo teen: Forten #Fifteen: Fīften #Sixteen: Sīksten #Seventeen: Sεvεnten #Eighteen: Aten #Nineteen: Ninten #Twenty: Tüεnte #Thirty: Th te #Fo ty: Forte #Fifty: Fīfte #Sixty: Sīkste #Seventy: Sεvεnte #Eighty: Ate #Ninety: Ninte #Hundred: H ndrεd #Thousand: Thāüsεnt #Million: Mīle n #Billion: Bīle n #Trillion: Trīle n #Quadrillion: Küädrīle n #Quintillion: Quīntīle n #Sextillion: Sεkstīle n #Septillion: Sεptīle n #Octillion: Äktīle n #Nonillion: Nänīle n #Decillion: Dεsīle n #Undecillion: Ündεsīle n #Duodecillion: Düodεsīle n #Tredecillion: Tradεsīle n #Quattuordecillion: Küätürdεsīle n #Quindecillion: Küīndεsīle n #Sexdecillion: Sεksdεsīle n #Septendecillion: Sεptεndεsīle n #Octodecillion: Äktodεsīle n #Novemdecillion: Novεmdεsīle n #Vigintillion: Vīgīntīle n #Trigintillion: Trīgīntīle n #Quadragintillion: Küädrägīntīle n #Quinquagintillion: Küīnküägīntīle n #Sexagintillion: Sεksgīntīle n #Septuagintillion: Sεptüāgīntīle n #Octogintillion: Äktogīntīle n #Nonagintillion: Nän gīntīle n #Centillion: Sεntīle n #Millinillion: Mīlīnīle n #Positive: Päsītīv #Negative: Nεg tīv #Phi (Golden Ratio): Fi (Goldn Rasheo) #Infinity: Īnfīnīte #Pi: Pi #E: E Pronouns A pronoun is a pro-form that substitutes for a noun (or noun phrase), such as the words it (substituting for the name of a certain object) and he (substituting for the name of a person). #Her: H #Him: Hīm #It: Īt #That: Thāt #They: Tha #Us: s #What: Ü t Interjections An interjection is a category used to express an isolated emotion or sentiment on the part of the speaker. #Bye: Bi #Hello: Hεlo Prepositions Don't Ask. #At: Āt #About: bāüt #After: Āft #By: Bi #For: For #From: Fr m #In: Īn #Into: Īntü #To: Tü #Of: Uhv #On: Än #Over: Ov #Up: p #With: Üīth Conjunctions A conjunction is a part of speech that connects two words, sentences, phrases or clauses together. #And: Ānd #But:B t #Or: Or Articles Definite A definite article indicates that its noun is a particular one(s) identifiable to the listener. It may be something that the speaker has already mentioned, or it may be something uniquely specified. #The: Th Indefinite An indefinite article indicates that its noun is not a particular one (or ones) identifiable to the listener. It may be something that the speaker is mentioning for the first time, or its precise identity may be irrelevant or hypothetical, or the speaker may be making a general statement about any such thing. #A: #An: ān Grammar Sentence Structure The beginning of an average sentence starts with either an indefinite or definite article, then an adverb describing the first adjective (If any), then adjectives describing the first noun (If any), then the verb, then an adverb describing the verb (If any). After the first noun it may be desirable to add another noun. This is done by adding an and followed by the next noun. This can be done indefinitely, but it is more practical to say "We" or "They". The sentence may have a second noun at the end of a sentence. Ex. "I smacked Tom." However, for a generic word ex. "Castle", you have to struct e it like this: "I smacked that/the/yo /his/her/o castle". Capitalization In the Mochadian language, you only capitalize the beginning letter of a sentence and the beginning letter of a proper noun. For example: English: He and I ran fast. Mochadian:He ānd i fāst rān. Verb Tense Here we will use a base verb (Drink) as an example. With past tense you add a -ed to it, making Drink Drinked. C rent tense is -ing, example Drink would be Drinking. Fut e tense is the base word itself. Possessive Cases There are no possessive cases. So instead of "I'm blind!", it would be "I am blind!" Plural All singular nouns less than three letters or don't end in -us are pl alized by adding an s to the end. Words that end in -us greater than three letters have the -us removed and replaced with i. Example: Bus and compass remain unchanged, whereas campus becomes campi. Defining Time Time is written in the following format: 2011.12.25.12.00.00 Where the order is: Year, Month, Day, Ho (Military Time), Minute, Second. Ü before another vowel A Ü before another vowel is pronounced quickly a w; that is, like "'W'hite" and "A'w'''esome". Absence of Silent Letters There are no silent letters. All letters must be pronounced. Ex. Shine (''Shiny) Example Sentences *Hello, how are you? **Hεlo, hāü är u? *Let's go to the beach and see the ocean! **Lεt s go tü l'betsh ānd se th oshīn *Have you seen Tom? **Hāv u sen Tom? *He's at a castle. **He īs āt kāstl *That castle is red! **Th rεd kāstl! *That's a very nice everything you got there... **Thāt īs vεre nis εvretheng u gät thεr... Trivia *Mochadian was originally designed by Mocha as an "Improved" version of the English language. *Mochadian is pronounced how it's written, and written how it sounds! Amazing! *Mochadian grammar is also very simple. HUZZAH! *More to be added soon! Category:Stuff by Mocha2007andcoco Category:Languages Category:Words